ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
InFamous 3
'''InFamous 3 '''is a 3rd sequal to Infamous 2 created by Sucker Punch Plot It takes place 5 yrs since Cole Mcgrath sacrificed himself to stop The Beast and save New Meria. When a young boy named Zak Martin was looking at the Amp on Cole's grave then went back home went back home for dinner with his family﻿﻿ Characters Z-Force: A Superpower team of young Conduits formed by Zak and Zeke to stop #Zak Martin (Jeremy Shada): A young Conduit who lives in Metro city and the main protagnonist. He's 10 yrs old and always want to have powers like Cole until he stumble a Ray Shpere that gained him powers almost as Cole's. When he met Zeke, he created metal guantlets for in him to channel Zak's powers. He became the leader of Z-Force for his friendly, determind, cocky personality. His signature color is blue as he wears a blue cloak with a cape and mask simular from Dead Space, He wears a short sleve t-shirt and shorts #Harry Colin (Bumper Robinson) : Zak's best friend who was also became a conduit during that burst of Ray Field energy. He's a second member of Z-Force. His powers are to manipulate technology with Magnetism. He's realy smart with it to make robots. His signature color is green has he wears a green overcoat and goggles #Isabel Foster: (Ariel Winter) A third female member of Z-Force. She's a 10 yr old girl Brown eyes and wavy hair. Her powers are Energy manipulation. She fires yellow light energy blasts from her hands. She has a crush on Zak as her love interest and her signature color is yellow as she wears a long sleve shirt and a skirt. She can also fly #Freddie Watson (Charlie Schlatter): A 11 yr old boy who was a school bully who gained the power of Pyrokinesis. He like to pick on Zak once in while but eventually, he became a frend. His favorite move is Fire Cracker when blowing things up. His siganture color is orange as he he wears a orange shirt and wears a hat backwards. He can ride on his skate board on a fireball. He and Jake don't always agree with each other since He's Fire and Jake's Ice #Jake McNeil (Troy Baker): A Popular kid in school who has Cryokinesis when the burst of Ray Field Energy and the son of Ivan McNeil. He's very confident and arrogant to his father. He #Mia Takanowa (Kim Mai Guest) : another female member of Z-Force from Japan. She's conduit with Ionic abilities her weapons are Sai's where she focus her powers to them. She #Matt Langford II (Jeff Bennett): 11 yr old british exchange student who became a conduite. #Hector (Kevin Michael Richardson): a Giant Alligator human hybrid who onced lived in the Swamps of New Marais. He was soon befriend by Zak and Isabel when they were on a misson the spy on the Ice Gang. He's all reptilian with his head, body and tail. #Moozer (Corey Burton): A Sentient Robot and one of Vlads robots who was reprogrammed by Harry Supporting Characters *Zeke Dunbar (Caleb Moody): Zak's Mentor and an old friend of Cole *Nicole Martin (Tara Strong) : Zak's mother who called Zeke to help Zak to learn to control *Walter Martin (Yuri Lowenthal) : Zak's father who started to study the Ray Shpere *Trina Martin (Kath Soucie) : Zak's little sister *Clyd Martin (Zach Shada) : Zak's big brother *Jarry Smith (Quinton Flynn): Zak's Uncle and Walter's brother! *Darla Smith (Gina Torres) : Harry's mother *Quincy Foster (Pat Frayley) : Isabel's father who knows her duaghter is a conduit. His Wife, Karen Foster was killed by Vlad Malcome during a mob riot *Sherry Foster (E.G. Daily): Isabel's sister *Norman Parker (Rob Paulson): Mayor of Metro city *Jennifer Wilcott (April Winchell) : Mayer Parker's secretary *Ben Menville (Jeff Bennett): *Todd Bridges (Phill LaMarr): *Johnathan Langford (John DeLancie): *Clouse Villains *Vlad Malcom (David Sobolov): The main villain and 1st antagonist. He became a crime boss after Joseph Betrand died as he became leader of the new Militia and the Bleeding Spawn. Crime was going great for him until a team of juvinile delinquents showed up (Z-force). He has a secret that only the militia knows he turns into a monster *Vlads powers: **Shapshifting: This allows him to transform into the 30 ft monster, the Blood King, A terrorfying monster with red and orange skin, black spins. He has two short lower arms below the big and long arms. A long snout filled with sharp teeth **Super Strength: **Regeneration: Vlad can regrow his lost limbs after taking heavey amounts of damage **Corruption: **Flight: He has four wings on his back Militia A group of red necks from InFamous 2. Now they serve Vlad now since bertrand died *Standerd Militia: *Minigun Militia *Attack Drone *Heavy Drone *Recon Drone Bleeding Spawn A group of mutant reptilian monsters created by Vlad Malcom. They share a similarity to the Corrupted. *Creeper: Standard Spawn that has razor sharp claws, latch on to walls, shoot spikes out of thier wrist. They look like lizard men but with red/orange skin and long tails *Beserkers: Brutish versions of Creepers, but have an upper back, bigger arms, four arms climb buildings evan shoot acid from mouths *Stalker: Spawns that have the ability to blend to Camoflauge *Toung Lasher: Spawns that use their toungs as weapon as they have spikes and lick acid salivia *Bio Serpent: A giant snake like Spawn with 4 fangs on the upper part of the mouth. It's 55ft long *Goliath: Vermaak 88 A Group of forced coduits who were thougt to wiped out but has returned. They live at thier HQ outside of town at Gas Works but coverd in ice and the hallways are patroled by Ice men. Thier is also a thron for Ivan on top of the fortress looking at New Marais from a long distance *Ivan McNiel (Tim Curry): Leader of the Ice gang who survived the RFI and expand the whole gang all over again. Soon he married Vivian and she gave birth to his new born conduit son, Jake. He wears a metallic face plate over his mouth *Vivian McNiel: *Lawrence Hale: Ivan's general *Hugo: A Titan member who a close friend to Jake as Z-force's inside man *Members: *#Ice Soldier/ Ice Runners/ Ice General *#Heavey unit *#Crusher *#Titan Other Villains and Monsters * Daris Jones: New leader of the Dust Men who moved to New Marais * Francis Murdock: Second-in-command * Junk Golems * Klawsaurus: ﻿ Powers Zak has 6 different types of powers and a few enhanced. The player is allowed to switch powers. #Electrokinesis: #*Lightning Bolt: #*Thunder Punch: #*Electric Drian: #*Lightning Tether: #*Shock Grenades: #*Megawatt Blades: Two long swords made of electricity #*Arc Restraint: #*Static Thrusters: #*Polarity Wall #*Kinetic Pulse #*Pulse Heal #Cryokinesis: Tought by Jake #*Shatter Blast #*Frost Shield #*Ice Launch #*Freeze Rocket #*Ice grenade #Pyrokinesis: Tought by Freddie #*Flame Thrower #*Fire Ball #*Fire Craker #*Firebird Strike #Energy Manipulation: Tought by Isabel #*Energy Blasts #*Levitation #*Sonic Scream #*Light Spear #Magnetism: Tought by Harry #*Summon: Create Junk golems #*Forge: #*Magnetic Force: #* Locations Metro City *Suburbs *Town square *Bayou *﻿ Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy